Perbedaan Posisi
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Seorang pelayan… bertindak berdasarkan perintah. Dengan kata lain, dia hanya sebuah alat di mata Ichigo. Ichigo adalah majikannya, dan ia hanyalah seorang pelayan yang harus menjalankan perintah majikannya. # IchiHitsu; Yaoi; Warning inside. # Didedikasikan untuk IchiHitsu days yg ke-4. Enjoy!


_Tok tok tok!_

"Tuan Muda Ichigo, sarapan sudah siap."

Ichigo berdecak kesal. Berbeda reaksi dengan Toushiro. Ia tercekat begitu mendengar suara pelayan wanita itu. Kemudian langsung membenamkan wajahnya di dalam bantal untuk meredam desahannya yang sejak tadi mengisi keheningan kamar Ichigo.

_Tok tok tok!_

"Tuan Muda Ichigo, sarapan sudah—"

"AKU TAHU! AKU SUDAH DENGAR!" bentak Ichigo dengan suara keras, sebelum pelayan wanita itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Pelayan wanita itu terlonjak kaget. Meski tidak melihat wajah Ichigo—karena ada pintu di depannya—ia bisa membayangkan anak majikannya itu pasti sedang memasang wajah murka. Dengan wajah yang sudah pucat, pelayan wanita itu akhirnya berbalik dan berlari pergi dari situ.

Ichigo mendengus kasar begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki berlari menjauh. Kedua matanya kembali pada Toushiro yang bernapas terengah-engah dengan sebagian wajah yang menempel di bantal. Pemuda mungil itu langsung menatap ke arah lain begitu sepasang mata mereka tidak sengaja bertemu. Ichigo mendengus, hampir tertawa. Tanpa melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka di bawah sana, ia memutar tubuh Toushiro hingga kembali berhadapan dengannya.

Setelah melempar bantal yang dipeluk Toushiro ke sembarang arah, ia memutar dagu pemuda mungil itu agar mereka saling bertatapan. "Kenapa terus menatap ke arah lain? Aku ada di depanmu," desisnya, sembari menopang kedua lengannya di samping tubuh pemuda mungil itu.

Toushiro menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu Ichigo kembali bergerak dengan tempo cepat. Kesepuluh jarinya mencengkram _bed cover_ di bawahnya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Dada Toushiro melengkung seperti busur begitu Ichigo membawanya merasakan klimaks, sebelum akhirnya terhempas kembali di atas tempat tidur. Sedetik berikutnya, hentakan Ichigo akhirnya berhenti. Semburannya berhenti tepat begitu jam digital di atas meja nakas berbunyi nyaring, menandakan bahwa durasi _quick sex_ antara ia dan Toushiro sudah selesai.

Lenguhan pelan keluar dari bibir Toushiro begitu Ichigo melepaskan diri darinya. Dengan tubuh yang masih lemas, Toushiro merangkak turun dari tempat tidur Ichigo. Memunguti pakaiannya yang berceceran di lantai, lalu memakainya secepat yang ia bisa.

"Bawa sarapanku ke dalam mobil," kata Ichigo, sebelum ia berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Toushiro mengangguk patuh. Kemudian melangkah menuju pintu dengan bibir yang terus meringis sakit.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik Tite Kubo. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.**

**.**

_**Alternate Universe**_

**M**_-rated_

3k+_ words_

**Drama/Angst**

_**Oneshot**_

**.**

**Kurosaki Ichigo/Hitsugaya Toushiro (IchiHitsu)**

**.**

**Peringatan:** Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Yaoi**_, yang menampilkan cerita tentang hubungan antara pria dengan pria; yang sebagian cerita akan mengumbarkan adegan seks implisit. _Sex toys. Crossdressing. Out Of Characters_. Tidak ada tujuan _bashing_ untuk karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

**.**

Terinspirasi dari komik Kagetora (vol. 7-8) karya Akira Segami. Ada beberapa dialog dan paragraf yang saya ambil dan sesuaikan dalam fanfiksi ini.

**.**

**Didedikasikan untuk "IchiHitsu days" yang ke-4; 22 Desember 2014.**

**.**

**Jeanne's **_**present**_**…**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Perbedaan Posisi**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Dengan satu lengan yang menopang di atas kepala jok dan satu kaki yang menopang di kakinya yang lain, Ichigo memainkan ponselnya sambil membuka mulutnya begitu Toushiro menyuapkan _waffle_ ke dalam mulutnya. Sang supir yang melirik dari kaca spion jadi merasa kasihan melihat Toushiro yang selalu mengerjakan rutinitasnya setiap hari; melayani sang tuan muda yang manja dari keluarga Kurosaki itu.

"Kau mau kulaporkan pada _otousan_-ku untuk memecatmu?" desis Ichigo di antara giginya yang mengatup rapat. Sebenarnya sejak tadi ia sudah tahu kalau pria berumur 35 tahun itu terus melirik ke belakang. Sang supir tersentak dan langsung menatap ke jalan depan.

"T-tidak, Tuan Muda Ichigo. Maafkan saya!" sahut sang supir dengan wajah yang sudah pucat.

Ichigo mendecih, sebelum ia melirik Toushiro. Pemuda mungil itu tampak sibuk menuangkan susu dari dalam termos kecil ke dalam mug dengan hati-hati. Kemudian ia berbalik dan mengulurkannya. Sambil menenggak susu dalam mugnya, kedua mata Ichigo tidak menoleh sedikitpun dari Toushiro. Pemuda mungil itu menunduk agar tidak bertatapan langsung dengannya.

Sejak kecil Toushiro sudah diajarkan oleh ibunya—yang bekerja sebagai salah satu pelayan di _mansion_ Kurosaki—agar menjaga sikapnya ketika berhadapan dengan keluarga terpandang itu. Membalas tatapan adalah tindakan lancang. Maka dari itu, Toushiro selalu ingat dengan ajaran ibunya. Apalagi, tuan dan nyonya Kurosaki sudah memberinya kesempatan agar bisa bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan putra mereka satu-satunya, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Mobil akhirnya berhenti di depan sekolah. Sang supir buru-buru turun dan membuka pintu di samping Ichigo. Dengan dagu terangkah anguh, Ichigo berjalan menuju gedung sekolahnya dengan Toushiro yang mengikuti di belakang sambil membawakan tasnya. Kedua mata sang supir terus mengamati kedua pemuda itu, terlebih pada Toushiro, yang hampir setiap hari ia melihat pemuda mungil itu selalu berjalan tertatih-tatih. Pernah sekali ia bertanya, dan Toushiro selalu menjawab kalau ia tidak sengaja terpelisit di kamar mandi. Jawaban yang ia tahu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Mana ada orang yang terus terpelisit di kamar mandi setiap hari?

Koridor sekolah yang dilewati Ichigo dan Toushiro mendadak langsung berisik dengan jeritan-jeritan para perempuan yang mengidolakan Ichigo. Bagi mereka, Kurosaki Ichigo adalah pangeran berkuda putih yang selalu mereka harapkan muncul di mimpi-mimpi mereka. Sayangnya, pangeran yang satu ini berbeda dengan para pangeran di cerita dongeng, karena kelakuan Ichigo terbalik 180 derajat dari para pangeran impian.

Para perempuan itu bertambah semakin banyak mengekor di belakang Ichigo yang memasang wajah tak peduli. Toushiro tahu hal seperti ini selalu terjadi, tetapi ia tak menduga kalau kali ini ada beberapa perempuan yang sengaja mendorongnya menjauh dari Ichigo. Alhasil, ia termundur hingga akhirnya jatuh terduduk. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat begitu pantatnya—yang masih sakit karena aktivitasnya dengan Ichigo—lebih dulu merasakan kerasnya lantai marmer putih sekolah. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan saat berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri. Hingga tiba-tiba dua buah tangan mengangkatnya dari belakang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara itu sarat akan cemas begitu juga dengan raut wajahnya.

Toushiro menoleh dan mengangguk. Tetapi belum sempat ia mengucapkan terima kasih, Ichigo yang melihat itu langsung menyambar pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya dengan kasar untuk pergi. Langkah kaki Ichigo yang dua kali lebih panjang darinya harus membuat Toushiro berjalan lebih cepat. Mati-matian Toushiro harus menahan nyeri yang menusuk-nusuk seperti ribuan jarum dari bagian pinggang hingga selangkangannya.

"Kau sengaja pura-pura terjatuh kan agar bisa ditolong oleh si brengsek itu?" desis Ichigo tanpa menoleh.

"Tidak…" Toushiro menggeleng-geleng sambil meringis karena cengkraman Ichigo di pergelangan tangannya semakin kuat.

"Jangan bohong!" Ichigo menggeram.

Pemuda mungil itu langsung menundukkan wajahnya sambil menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Lebih baik ia tidak membalas ucapan Ichigo lagi.

Ichigo menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut, sebelum ia menarik Toushiro kembali untuk menuju kelas mereka.

**.**

**.**

Langkah kaki Toushiro yang baru saja akan menapaki tangga ke lantai dua menuju kelasnya langsung urung begitu ia teringat sesuatu. Ia berbalik dan berjalan di koridor yang menuju ke ruang kesehatan. Mungkin ada obat _pain killer_ di sana, tidak ada salahnya ia mencari. Jika guru jam berikutnya sudah berada di kelas, ia bisa memberi alasan kalau tadi disuruh mengantar buku di ruang guru oleh guru jam sebelumnya yang masuk.

Begitu sampai di depan ruang kesehatan, Toushiro membuka pintu di depannya, dan mematung di ambang pintu. Pemuda yang tadi menolongnya sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil membersihkan luka di lututnya dengan alkohol. Keduanya saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik.

"Ah, ini, aku terjatuh saat bermain sepakbola di lapangan," jelas pemuda itu. Toushiro berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat setengah meter di depan pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi," kata Toushiro, sembari membungkukkan punggungnya sedikit. "Biar kubantu membersihkan dan membalut lukamu."

Pemuda itu memberikan botol alkohol dan kapas di tangannya ke arah Toushiro dengan bibir tersenyum. "_Arigato_. Namaku Sojiro Kusaka."

Toushiro menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Kusaka. "Aku Hitsugaya Toushiro."

"Ya, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu namamu."

Toushiro mendongak dengan kedua alis mengerut.

Kusaka terkekeh pelan, "Sudah lama aku mengamatimu. Kau benar-benar menarik perhatianku saat dulu lewat di depan kelasku."

"Oh." Toushiro mengangguk. Dan mulai membersihkan luka di lutut Kusaka.

"Rumahmu dekat dengan Kurosaki Ichigo, ya? Kulihat kau selalu datang dan pulang sekolah dengannya."

Pertanyaan serupa yang selalu ditanyakan orang-orang di sekolah ini. Belum ada yang tahu kalau ia hanyalah anak pelayan yang bekerja di _mansion_ Ichigo.

"Ibuku seorang pelayan di _mansion_ keluarga Kurosaki," jawab Toushiro tanpa menoleh. "Dan, aku juga."

Kusaka terkejut, dan langsung merasa bersalah setelah itu. Tidak menyangka kalau pemuda mungil ini dari kalangan bawah. Padahal semua yang bersekolah di sini rata-rata dari keluarga menengah ke atas.

"M-maaf…" Kusaka berkata nyaris berbisik.

Toushiro mendongak, lalu menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa."

Kusaka tertegun. Betapa manisnya pemuda mungil ini saat bibir merahnya melengkung tersenyum. Sangat jarang ia melihat pemuda mungil ini tersenyum saat berada di samping Ichigo.

"Oh, ya. Ada keperluan apa kau ke ruang kesehatan ini?" tanyanya begitu Toushiro sudah selesai membalut lukanya.

"Ah, aku mencari obat _pain killer_." Toushiro tersadar. Buru-buru ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemari tempat obat-obatan.

"Untuk apa?" Kedua alis Kusaka mengerut. Toushiro tersentak pelan. "Apa ada bagian tubuhmu yang terasa sakit?"

"A-a, itu, tadi ada teman sekelasku yang minta dicarikan obat itu begitu aku kembali mengantar buku-buku di ruang guru," jawab Toushiro bohong. Tidak mau bilang kalau ia yang sangat membutuhkan obat itu.

Kusaka langsung percaya. Dan mendekati Toushiro untuk membantu mencari. Tetapi setelah beberapa menit mencari, obat itu ternyata tidak ada.

"Mungkin memang belum dibeli perawat yang biasa berjaga," kata Kusaka begitu ia dan Toushiro sudah berjalan beriringan ke luar.

Keduanya akhirnya berpisah di perempatan koridor. Toushiro harus beberapa kali berhenti di anak tangga karena rasa nyeri itu kembali menyerang. Begitu ia kembali meneruskan langkahnya, ia baru sadar begitu mengangkat wajahnya, Ichigo sudah berdiri di ujung tangga paling atas dengan dua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Kenapa lama sekali hanya untuk mengantar buku-buku?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada suara berbahaya. Toushiro langsung menundukkan wajahnya. "Ikut aku."

Toushiro mengangguk tanpa protes. Tidak bertanya kenapa mereka bukan berjalan menuju kelas tapi menuju _toilet_. Ichigo berhenti di salah satu bilik _toilet_ dan membuka pintunya. Tanpa berkata, ia menggerakkan dagunya, menyuruh pemuda mungil itu untuk masuk.

Sesaat, Toushiro ragu untuk melangkah. Bukan sekali dua kali Ichigo mengajaknya untuk melakukan seks di tempat umum seperti ini. Tetapi kali ini, Toushiro benar-benar tidak mau melayani tuan muda Kurosaki ini. Sakit karena aktivitas yang tadi pagi saja belum mereda, dan sekarang harus bertambah lagi?

"Hei!" Ichigo membentak, mulai tak sabar begitu melihat pemuda mungil itu hanya bergeming di posisinya. "Sejak kapan kau punya hak untuk menolak perintahku?"

Toushiro termundur satu langkah tanpa sadar. Dan itu kesalahan fatal, karena Ichigo langsung menggeram kesal sambil melangkah cepat ke arahnya. Dengan kasar dirinya ditarik Ichigo untuk masuk ke bilik _toilet_ itu. Begitu bunyi 'Klik' terdengar, Ichigo langsung menarik dasi Toushiro hingga terlepas.

"Kau—kenapa sekarang berani melawan perintahku, hah?" desisnya, sembari mengikat kedua tangan Toushiro dengan dasi. Sebagian ujung dari dasi itu diikatnya di gantungan yang ada di balik pintu. Kemudian kedua tangannya membuka pengait celana pemuda manis itu dan menurunkannya bersama _underwear_.

Tanpa perlu melakukan pemanasan, Ichigo membalikkan tubuh Toushiro hingga membelakanginya, sebelum ia menurunkan restleting celananya dan mengeluarkan miliknya. Toushiro langsung menggigit punggung tangannya kuat-kuat begitu Ichigo menerobos masuk dengan penuh pemaksaan. Ia bahkan tak diberi kesempatan untuk beradaptasi selama beberapa menit karena pemuda itu bergerak semakin beringas.

Pandangan Toushiro langsung berkunang-kunang begitu rasa sakit itu menjalar sampai ke seluruh syaraf tubuhnya. Air matanya meleleh jatuh tanpa sadar. Tenggorokannya semakin sakit menahan tangisannya. Ia ingin berteriak, menjerit, atau apapun itu agar Ichigo berhenti. Tetapi ia sadar, posisinya dan Ichigo terbentang sangat jauh; ia hanyalah seorang anak pelayan, dan Ichigo adalah tuan muda yang harus ia layani dengan penuh dedikasi setiap hari.

Bel tanda istirahat akhirnya berbunyi, mengakhiri semua aktivitas panas itu. Ichigo melepas ikatan dasi di gantungan, sebelum ia berlalu ke luar. Meninggalkan Toushiro yang jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah.

**.**

**.**

"Toushiro," panggilan ibunya yang baru masuk ke dalam kamar membuat Toushiro membuka kedua matanya. Padahal ia baru saja akan beristirahat setelah pulang dari sekolah.

"Ya_, Okaasan_?"

"Tuan Muda Ichigo menunggumu di kamarnya. Katanya dia ingin mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah bersama-sama denganmu."

Toushiro terdiam. Setahunya tidak ada pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan guru mereka hari ini. Apa jangan-jangan—

"Cepatlah pergi. Jangan buat Tuan Muda Ichigo menunggu terlalu lama." Ibunya berkata dengan wajah khawatir. Sudah hapal di luar kepala bagaimana kelakuan buruk sang anak majikan.

Toushiro menarik napas panjang, sebelum mengangguk lemah. Setelah menyingkap selimutnya, ia merangkak turun. Ia berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan mengambil buku pelajarannya sembarangan, agar ibunya percaya kalau ia akan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dengan Ichigo.

Dengan langkah yang setengah diseret, Toushiro menapaki anak-anak tangga ke lantai dua. Melewati koridor yang panjang, dan akhirnya berhenti di depan pintu berwarna putih yang hampir mencapai langit-langit. Sekali lagi ia menarik napas panjang, sebelum mengetuk pintu di depannya.

_Tok tok tok!_

"Tuan Muda, ini saya."

"Masuk!" sahut Ichigo dari dalam kamar. Begitu dilihatnya pemuda mungil itu sudah melangkah masuk, ia kembali berkata, "Kunci pintunya."

Toushiro mengangguk patuh. Setelah mengunci pintu dengan setengah hati, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat tidur Ichigo—yang lima kali lipat lebih besar dari tempat tidurnya—dan akhirnya berhenti dengan wajah menunduk.

Kedua mata Ichigo menatap buku pelajaran yang dipeluk Toushiro di depan dada. Tiba-tiba ia tertawa geli. Padahal kalau Toushiro mau, ia bisa mengatakan pada ibunya kalau mereka memang tidak ada pekerjaan rumah hari ini. Ichigo sedikit tak percaya kalau pemuda mungil ini akan mengikuti sandiwaranya.

"Letakkan buku itu, kemudian pakai baju yang tergantung di pintu lemari bajuku sana." Ia menggerakkan dagunya, menunjuk baju yang dimaksud. Toushiro menoleh dan seketika membelalak. Baju itu kan— "Cepat pakai. Kau tahu, aku tidak suka menunggu!"

Toushiro berbalik dan masih tak percaya kalau ia harus memakai baju yang khusus dipakai pelayan wanita di _mansion_ ini; sebuah baju pelayan hitam putih lengkap dengan atributnya.

"Pakai di sini," suara Ichigo terdengar memerintah sekaligus mengejek, "aku ingin melihat kau memakainya."

Toushiro tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia mulai melepas pakaiannya dan memakai baju _maid_ itu. Meski tidak melihat, tapi ia bisa membayangkan sepasang mata Ichigo terus mengamatinya tanpa berkedip hingga akhirnya ia selesai memakainya.

"Sekarang, kemari." Ichigo berkata, setelah sebelumnya ia bersiul pendek. Tak menyangka kalau baju _maid_—yang pendeknya sebatas lutut—itu akan cocok dikenakan oleh Toushiro. Begitu pemuda manis itu sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya, ia mengubah posisinya menjadi tidur menyamping dengan satu siku yang menopang kepalanya. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk tempat kosong di sebelah kirinya.

Toushiro menarik napas diam-diam, sebelum ia merangkak naik, dan duduk bersimpuh di tempat yang tadi ditunjuk oleh sang tuan muda. Ia bisa melihat, sepasang mata itu mulai diselimuti oleh kabut nafsu. Kedua tangan Ichigo menariknya untuk berbaring terlentang.

"Aku semakin bergairah melihatmu memakai baju _maid_ seperti ini," bisik Ichigo di depan telinga. Tangan kanannya mulai turun ke bawah, mengerayangi paha Toushiro yang tertutupi oleh kaus kaki sepanjang paha.

Kedua mata Toushiro terpejam erat begitu lidah Ichigo mulai menjamah leher putihnya beriringan dengan remasan dimiliknya. Ichigo menyeringai tanpa diketahui Toushiro. Tangan kanannya berhenti sesaat untuk mengambil sesuatu yang disembunyikan di balik bantal. Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba ia membenamkan sebuah _dildo,_ sebelum menyalakannya di tingkat medium. Toushiro tercekat. Kedua tangannya refleks mencengkram pinggiran bantal dengan mata membelalak dan mulut terbuka.

"Mainan baru untukmu," kekehan keluar dari bibir Ichigo. "Kau suka, hm?" Dengan bibir yang kembali menyeringai, ia mendorong masuk _sex toys_ itu semakin dalam hingga menyentuh prostat Toushiro.

Sekujur tubuh Toushiro bergetar. Suaranya seolah tersangkut di tenggorokan. Ichigo mulai menggerakkan _sex toys_ itu keluar masuk dengan tempo yang sama seperti pemuda itu menyetubuhi dirinya. Erangan bercampur rintihan keluar dari bibirnya tanpa bisa ia tahan. Hampir setengah jam Ichigo terus menyiksanya seperti itu, hingga benda yang mengeluarkan suara berdengung itu berhenti bergetar dan dicabut keluar.

Toushiro hanya bisa menatap Ichigo dengan pasrah. Pemuda itu mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Untunglah kali ini Ichigo sedikit punya perasaan saat memasukinya. Kedua tangannya yang tergeletak di samping bantal diraih oleh Ichigo dan dikalungkan di leher, sebelum ia ditarik ke atas pangkuan.

"Bergerak," Ichigo berbisik, "dan jangan berhenti sebelum aku menyuruhmu."

**.**

**.**

Ichigo mengernyit begitu keesokan paginya saat ia baru saja akan duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan dan tidak melihat Toushiro berdiri di tempat biasa. "Di mana Toushiro?" tanyanya.

Para pelayan pria dan wanita yang berdiri berjejer di dekat dinding saling melirik lewat ekor mata.

"HEI! APA KALIAN SEMUA DI SINI TULI? AKU BERTANYA DI MANA TOUSHIRO?!" bentak Ichigo dengan kedua mata nyalang. Sarapannya yang sudah tertata rapi di atas meja langsung dijatuhkan semuanya ke lantai. Bunyi benda-benda pecah mengisi ruang makan itu selama beberapa detik.

"A-anu, Tuan Muda Ichigo," salah satu pelayan wanita akhirnya bersuara dengan gemetar dan ketakutan, "Toushiro sedang sakit."

Ichigo menggeram, sebelum ke luar dari ruang makan itu. Sesampainya di depan salah satu kamar yang terletak di bagian paling dalam _mansion_-nya, Ichigo menarik napas panjang. Begitu pintu di depannya terbuka, ia langsung mematung di ambang pintu.

"Ah, Tuan Muda Ichigo," ibu Toushiro yang sedang menyuapkan bubur pada Toushiro terkejut. Ia langsung berdiri dari pinggiran tempat tidur dan membungkuk hormat.

Kedua mata Toushiro hanya sekilas menatap Ichigo, sebelum ia menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Dia sakit apa?" Ichigo bertanya tanpa menoleh.

"Semalam, Toushiro demam. Sepertinya Toushiro tidak bisa mengikuti Tuan Muda Ichigo ke sekolah hari ini," jawab ibu Toushiro dengan suara hati-hati.

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan pergi ke sekolah," kata Ichigo, sembari melepas dasi dan _blazer_-nya, dan membuangnya ke lantai. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekat ke arah ibu dan anak itu. "Biar aku menyuapinya bubur. Bibi kembali saja bekerja."

Ibu Toushiro membelalak terkejut, begitu juga dengan Toushiro. "T-tapi, Tuan Muda Ichigo. Anda tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini. Biar saya saja yang—"

"Bibi," suara Ichigo terdengar berbahaya. Wanita itu bergidik. "Cepat. Kembali. Bekerja." Ia sengaja menekan kalimatnya.

"Ba-baiklah, Tuan Muda Ichigo." Ibu Toushiro buru-buru berbalik dan memberikan mangkuk bubur itu ke arah putranya. Sebelum ke luar dari kamar itu, ia membungkuk mengambil dasi dan _blazer_ Ichigo yang tergeletak di lantai.

Begitu pintu tertutup dari luar, Ichigo langsung duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Toushiro. "Kenapa kau bisa sakit, hm?"

Toushiro menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Ia tidak mau bilang kalau tubuhnya langsung drop setelah melakukan seks kemarin itu. Entah tuan muda ini sadar atau tidak, ia bukanlah robot yang bisa digunakan setiap waktu. Dia juga butuh istirahat.

Ichigo mendengus, sembari mengambil mangkuk bubur dari tangan Toushiro. "Angkat wajahmu dan buka mulutmu," katanya sambil mengarahkan sesendok bubur.

Mendadak Toushiro langsung merasa kenyang. Ia sudah tak bernafsu untuk meneruskan memakan bubur buatan ibunya.

"Jika kau tidak mau kusuapi, kalau begitu makanlah sendiri," diserahkannya kembali mangkuk bubur itu kepada pemuda manis itu. "Habiskan. Karena _okaasan-_mu sudah membuatkannya untukmu…" ia berdiri sambil melanjutkan dengan suara yang hanya bisa didengarnya sendiri, "Tidak seperti _okasaan_-ku."

Sejujurnya, Ichigo benar-benar iri dengan Toushiro. Meski tidak punya ayah dan berasal dari kalangan bawah, pemuda mungil itu sangat disayangi ibunya. Ichigo juga bisa melihat, para pelayan yang bekerja di _mansion_ ini juga menyayangi Toushiro layaknya anak dan adik mereka sendiri. Tidak seperti dirinya…

Toushiro menyuapkan bubur ke dalam mulutnya tanpa tahu kalau Ichigo sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dibiarkannya sang tuan muda berkeliaran di kamar yang hanya berukuran 3×3 meter, sampai akhirnya Ichigo duduk kembali di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

Ichigo menoleh begitu dilihatnya Toushiro meletakkan mangkuk bubur itu di atas meja. Pemuda mungil itu menelan obat yang sudah disediakan ibunya, sebelum kembali duduk di atas tempat tidur. "Kau sudah mau istirahat lagi?" tanyanya akhirnya.

Pemuda mungil itu mengangguk kecil. Berharap Ichigo mengizinkannya istirahat dan pergi dari kamar ini.

"Ya sudah, istirahatlah."

Kedua mata Toushiro mengerjap. "Terima kasih, Tuan Muda." Kemudian ia mulai berbaring dan menarik selimut. Diubahnya posisi tidurnya menjadi menghadap dinding, agar tidak bertatapan dengan Ichigo.

Ichigo terdiam. Sebenarnya, ia ingin kembali juga ke kamarnya. Tapi—

Toushiro bergeming begitu ia merasa Ichigo naik ke atas tempat tidurnya—yang hanya khusus untuk satu orang—dan tidur di belakangnya. Sebelah lengan Ichigo melingkar di pinggangnya dan pemuda itu merapatkan kedua tubuh mereka.

"Toushiro," suara Ichigo akhirnya terdengar. "Apa kau—akan terus menjadi pelayanku…?"

_Hanya pelayan, ya_… Toushiro tertawa hambar dalam hati. Seorang pelayan… bertindak berdasarkan perintah. Dengan kata lain, dia hanya sebuah alat di mata Ichigo. Ichigo adalah majikannya, dan ia hanyalah seorang pelayan yang harus menjalankan perintah majikannya. Ia tahu bahwa ini semua adalah hal yang bodoh. Tapi, ia tidak bisa membohongi hatinya sendiri. Cintanya pada Ichigo—tidak akan pernah terungkap. Ia harus memahami posisinya di sini, karena Ichigo… sudah mengingatkan akan perbedaan posisi mereka.

.

.

.

"Tentu saja. Saya akan selalu… menjadi pelayan bagi Tuan Muda."

.

.

.

Karena seorang pelayan… tidak akan mungkin bersanding dengan majikannya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Selesai**

* * *

**Jeanne's **_**notes**_**:**

Saya baru inget klo hari ini IchiHitsu days. Berhubung karena nggak punya persiapan, makanya saya _remake_ aja salah satu RPF (yg sudah pernah saya publikasikan di blog WP saya) dengan _pairing_ IchiHitsu. #orz

FBI, apa kabar? Mana nih author dari FBI yg selalu buat fic IchiHitsu? Ayo, ramaikan FBI dengan _pair_ IchiHitsu! ^^

Terima kasih buat kalian yg sudah mau mampir membaca fic ini! Saya akan sangat berterima kasih jika ada yg mau meninggalkan apresiasi. :)


End file.
